


Partition

by ElektiveAmnesia



Series: A Cowboy, Archer, and Dj Sandwich [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Hanzo is doing the dirty talk, Hanzo is not that nice of a guy, Hanzo won't admit it, He is a good dirty talker, Jealousy, Lucio is pretty much dtf at all times, M/M, Open Relationships, PWP, Rare Pair, Sex Toys, but Lucio is growing on him, but he's jealous, hanzo is mean, my speciality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElektiveAmnesia/pseuds/ElektiveAmnesia
Summary: McCree has been paying too much attention to Lucio. Hanzo just has to know why.





	Partition

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Still, but can be read without it, I guess.  
> Just know that McCree was in an established relationship with Hanzo before he started screwing around with Lucio.
> 
> Inspiration for this fic came from listening to Partition by Beyonce over and over again. Just that one part where she's like :"I just wanna be the girl you like...the kinda girl you like..." got me thinking.
> 
> Idek, it has next to nothing to do with it now, but the name stuck.

  
Hanzo eyed Lucio from across the courtyard in Hanamura. There he was, laughing cutely, _wildly_ , as McCree tickled him, big paws all over a narrow chest and back.

  
He watched as Lucio tried, in vain, to bat McCree’s wandering hands away, only to fall over, and of course, bring McCree down with him. On top of him. Hanzo’s eyes narrowed.

Then they both laughed, a bit too loud and breathlessly for Hanzo’s tastes. And then they were kissing and rolling around, all under the _sakura_ trees that would forever be shedding their petals. How romantic. Hanzo’s ever present frown deepened.

“Disgusting,” he murmured, before hurrying away from the scene.

  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

  
Hanzo knew better than to think that he and McCree were exclusive. Sure they’ve fucked. More than once. Frequently. Okay, so Hanzo has never been dicked deeper and more often in his life, but that didn’t mean they were married, and he was actually a firm believer in open relationships. Well. Firm was stretching it: he was fine with his partners finding other bedwarmers, but confident in the knowledge that he would always be their number one.

  
But this Lucio boy, with his music and his soft smile and easy laughter, made him not so sure.

  
McCree loved to spend time with Lucio, and do cute things with him, like tickling. Why did McCree tickle him and not Hanzo? Was it because Lucio was cute? Because he had dimples and soft brown skin? Because Hanzo would break McCree’s fingers if he even tried to?

  
Despite Hanzo’s cold exterior, there were plenty of things that McCree liked about him. He almost busted a nut the first time Hanzo let his hair down, and he definitely had a nosebleed when he first heard him laugh. He even likes his cold personality, claiming that Hanzo ‘don't make nuttin’ easy,’ and how he likes a challenge.

  
Hanzo therefore decided it wasn't an appearance thing, or a personality thing…Was it a sex thing?

  
He shuddered at the thought. He had to find out for himself.

  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

  
“Lucio!” Hanzo called out as he approached him in the rec room.

  
The dj looked up from where he was tinkering with some turntables and smiled. “Hey Hanzo, what’s up man?”

  
“I just wish to speak with you. I know that I have not always been particularly friendly,” Lucio looked confused at that, as though he hadn’t even noticed Hanzo’s constant rudeness, “and I would like to make it up to you. Bury the hatchet, so to speak.”

  
Lucio nodded, slowly breaking into a grin. “Okay man, yeah, sounds great!”

  
“Wonderful. Please meet me in my room no later than 10 p.m. tonight.”

  
Hanzo didn’t wait for Lucio’s response, just turned on his heel and began to leave. When he reached the door, he looked over his shoulder.  
“You are at least 21, are you not?”

  
Lucio chuckled at that. “I’m actually 26 .”

  
Hanzo narrowed his eyes; the boy honestly didn’t look a day over 18, but he didn’t really care. “Of course,” he responded curtly, and left.

  
~°~°~°~°~°~°

  
“What, uh…what did you say we was doing again Hanzo?” Lucio babbled.

  
“An ancient Japanese bonding ritual. Just like the Samurais of old,” he answered, pouring Lucio more of his strongest _sake._

  
That was a total lie. He was just trying to get Lucio warm and fuzzy and less likely to turn him down.

  
Not that he thought Lucio would turn him down: he was wearing a dark, loose, beautifully patterned silk robe and nothing else. He even had his hair down, elegantly fanned out over his shoulders. Who could say no to that?

  
Lucio downed his drink. “Oh okay, cool cool..” He stared at him, blinking sleepily. Hanzo stared back.

  
“Yanno man, you look really, I mean, you just look like, super pretty right now. Issit weird for me to say that?” Lucio giggled, high and light.

  
Hanzo rolled his eyes. Then he leaned forward, brushed a few of Lucio’s dreds away from his cheek, and let his hand rest there. Their faces were mere centimeters apart. “Not at all Lucio, I always welcome compliments,” he murmured as he closed the distance.

  
Lucio moaned into the kiss immediately, and leaned further into Hanzo, like he was trying to crawl into his lap. Hanzo actually allowed him to, until he tried to comb fingers through his hair, and he was promptly pushed off. They were rivals, not lovers, after all.

  
“Whas wrong?” Lucio asked, honestly worried that he'd overstepped his boundaries, bless his heart.

Hanzo just kissed him again in response. There was no need for talking.

  
He flicked his tongue over Lucio’s lips, and when he opened his mouth, kissed him sloppy and wet.

  
He broke the kiss to push Lucio back towards his futon, where he began to tug off the boy’s loose tank top, and equally loose sleep shorts. Lucio reached for the collar of Hanzo’s robe, but Hanzo quickly batted his hand away, and fixed him with a stern glare. Lucio seemed to get the idea; he didn't try to disrobe him again. Hanzo pulled his shorts off, and was surprised to see he had gone commando.

  
“No underwear. Were you... expecting something tonight?”

  
Lucio flushed. “N-no, I just um…I dunno...”

  
Lucio continued stammering a bit, so Hanzo took the time to squeeze some lube onto his hand.

  
“Yes, I’m sure you just always visit your teammates’ room wearing hardly anything,” he wrapped his dry hand around Lucio’s (larger than expected) length, “like a slut.”

  
Lucio gasped at the sensation. Or maybe the name. Maybe both. Either way, Lucio’s cheerful personality made Hanzo want to be mean.

  
“That's right, here in my rooms, you are Slut. Whore. Not, ‘babydoll’ and ‘darling.’” Hanzo smirked at his own imitation of McCree. Lucio bit his lip, hard.

  
Hanzo started to stroke, and watched as Lucio’s eyes fluttered closed, and his hips started to roll with perfect timing. When he began to quietly moan, Hanzo slid two lubed up fingers down, past his perineum, until they caught on his rim.

  
Lucio jolted, but then covered his face with his hands, laughing. Hanzo frowned; his sexual prowess was not something to be laughed at.

  
He easily slid one finger in, but Lucio was so soft, he could just as easily add a second. A thought occurred to him.

  
“Did you and McCree…fuck today?” he casually asked, as though asking about the weather, as he began to move his fingers in time with his strokes.

  
“Uhh,” Lucio shook his head, face still covered by his hands, and murmured something.

  
“Speak up, I cannot hear you.” Hanzo knew well enough what the boy had likely said, but he wanted to make him say it.

  
Lucio dragged his hands away. His cheeks were _burning._ “I said, w-we haven’t…done that yet… He just, um, f-fingers me.”

  
“I see.” Hanzo scissored his fingers, and Lucio writhed. “You are still so open and wet, this could not have happened long ago.”

  
“H-he got me on my way here,” he shuddered at the memory, “in the hallway.”

  
That explains why he wasn’t wearing underwear. And why he was fifteen minutes late. Hanzo imagined McCree whispering sweet nothings into Lucio’s ear as he held him against the wall, rocking against him, a few fingers pressed deep inside. Lucio would probably be protesting, but barely, saying that people might see, until he finally remembered his appointment with Hanzo, and hurried off, leaving McCree with nothing but a boner and his frog patterned boxers.

  
Something snapped inside the archer. He picked up the pace, massaging his spongy insides with more vigor. Lucio arched nearly off the futon, panting lightly.

  
“I am surprised he has not yet given you the cock you are practically _begging_ for.” Hanzo slipped his ring finger inside, and Lucio gasped hard at the intrusion. “After all, you have not even spoken to me more than once before today, and yet your body welcomes me like a long time lover. Like a whore.”

  
Lucio’s eyebrows were drawn together, and his eyes were glazed over. But he still managed to smile lightly up at Hanzo. Like he was really enjoying himself. Hanzo huffed, and slid his fingers out.

  
Lucio _whined_. “No, Hanzo, c’mon, I want, I need-”

  
“I will give you what you need,” Hanzo interrupted. He rifled around in his bedside drawer, and pulled out a flesh tone dildo. As he lubed it up, he asked, sarcastically sweet, “This is what you have been wanting, yes? To be ‘wrecked’?”

  
Lucio stuck out his bottom lip, pouting as though he were about to burst into tears of joy, and nodded rather animatedly.

  
“Then show me. Open your legs, show me how bad you want it.”

  
Lucio let out a shuddery sigh before slowly spreading his legs farther apart. Hanzo burned just watching him, but still grabbed one of his thighs and pushed it up against his chest; the dj took it in stride, due to his flexibility. He lined up the cockhead. Lucio groaned at a mere nudging of it against him, but was oddly quiet as Hanzo started working it inside, lips a perfect O shape. Hanzo smirked briefly.

  
“Have you ever been penetrated by anything besides fingers?” Hanzo asked, despite already knowing the answer.

  
Lucio’s answer was barely a whisper, “...no.” Hanzo chuckled, amused by this timid side of Lucio. Dick seemed to be the only thing that can keep him quiet. He started to pump in and out, making Lucio’s thigh jump and quake against his hand.

  
“You know, this is only two inches smaller than Mcree,” Lucio’s eyes rolled to meet Hanzo’s at the mention of his name, “I have been using it often recently, since he has found another warm hole to sheathe himself in these days. Not this one though, it would seem,” he said as he rubbed a finger where Lucio was stretched around the didlo, “I wonder why that is.”

  
Precum dribbled onto Lucio’s stomach; the dirty talk really seemed to be doing it for him.

  
“I wonder what McCree would say now,” Hanzo continued, “if he could see you, spreading your legs for me like a bitch in heat. So easy.” Hanzo’s robe began to slip down his shoulder, and he was sure his hair was stuck to his sweating face. He did not care; he pressed the dildo in deeper and harder, angling it, looking-

  
“Ahhh, oh my God….mmmhmm,” Lucio squirmed on the cock spearing him open, eager to hit that spot again, tongue practically lolling out his mouth.

  
Hanzo laughed, a full bodied bark of a thing, and spread his own thighs on the futon, excited despite himself. Perhaps he drank more than he should’ve.

  
“Your voice is lovely, Lucio. Shall I record it for your loyal fans? I’m sure they would all love to hear you sing.” Hanzo smoothed a hand up Lucio’s stomach, enjoying the sharp contrast between their skin tones. He was sure the tip of his cock was peeking out from his hiked up robe, but he was beyond caring. Lucio was making him careless.

  
Lucio had his head turned to the side, plump lips parted, huffing little breaths that often ended in a whine. Hanzo slid his hand further up, grabbed his chin, and turned him forward. A small string of saliva trickled from the corner of his mouth.

  
“You are drooling all over the futon. Like an animal. Disgusting.” He had to kiss him then, of course. Lucio’s hands flew from their place tangled up in the sheets, and wrapped around Hanzo’s neck, holding him close.

  
Hanzo would’ve pushed him away but, the boy was so warm and affectionate and, well...it’s been _weeks_ since Hanzo got any.

  
He moved his hand from Lucio’s chin to his own dick. He hadn’t planned on getting off tonight, but any coherent thought had left the building a while ago. As he stroked himself, his knuckles brushed up against Lucio’s length, causing his smoothly undulating hips to jerk. The boy was close; they both were. He took as much of the both of them into his palm as he could, and gave a good, firm squeeze. At the same time, he pressed the dildo up against the spot he’d found earlier. Lucio broke the kiss and froze.

  
Other than a long, drawn out, trembling sigh, Lucio came with surprising silence. Hanzo watched as his eyes rolled back, and his mouth dropped open, lips full and very kissable. When Lucio came to, he flashed Hanzo with a lazy, yet still somehow mischievous, smile. Like he knew just what he was doing to Hanzo. Not that the archer was so good at hiding his arousal. Hanzo sneered at his cockiness.

  
He carefully slid the didlo out of Lucio, and tossed it to the side. “You may return to your room now,” he said curtly, eyes averted. Lucio quirked an eyebrow in surprise, but made no comment otherwise. He slipped on his shorts and shirt, heedless of the cum drying on his belly.

  
Hanzo belatedly realized he hadn’t even come yet. He eyed the toy he had so carelessly flung, stupidly jealous that Lucio got to enjoy it and not him.  
Just as Lucio was about to go, he said, “You know, he doesn’t even call me darling.”

  
“What?” Hanzo had nearly forgotten he was still there, thinking only of bringing himself off in peace.

  
“McCree only really ever calls me babydoll,” he elaborated, “told me he only has one darlin’, and that’s you.” He gave one more gentle smile over his shoulder, and left on wobbly legs.

  
Hanzo stared at the sliding door for a long while, before sliding his hand inside his robe, and stroking himself to completion. He came not only at the thought of gun calloused hands and a smoky scent, but dimpled cheeks and cute laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> i had wanted hanzo to just kinda...debauch Lucio...but it turned into something softer...i dunno, i just can't be mean to Lucio, he doesn't deserve it...
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment if you liked it, or even if you hated it!  
> Anyway, stick around for the final ( i think) part of this series, featuring all three of my favorite boys.


End file.
